Sorry To You
by YvelissaBlossoM
Summary: Even though she left him, even though she loves someone else, even though he knew she didn't like him at all, he will always love her.


"**Sorry To You,**" By Yvelissa Blossom

_I'm sorry I was so stubborn__  
><em>_I'm sorry I was stupid n a cry-baby__  
><em>_I'm sorry but I still like you more than anyone_

"I'm sorry I was so stubborn, Liz,"

"I'm sorry I was so stupid, and I cry a lot,"

"I'm really sorry, but, no matter what, I still like you more than anyone in the world," Gilbert said after Elizabeta told him the truth, the truth that he noticed for so long in his life. He grins at her, after saying those words, but, Elizabeta knew, he was absolutely upset inside. She saw his crimson eyes by her puffy, bloodshot ones with dried tear marks sliding from the edge of her eye until down her cheek, it looked slightly wet – she knew he was holding back his tears. A guilty feeling dropped on her like an iron bar fell from an 80-foot building.

_Our hands usually touched at twilight__  
><em>_Your shadow was just a bit longer than mine__  
><em>_I used to walk along side you__  
><em>_When we walked back home__  
><em>_Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow__  
><em>_I used to believe when I stretched out my hands__  
><em>_You'd stretch out your bigger hand__  
><em>_But I guess I can't satisfy you with this self__  
><em>_But without you I can't live!_

After that, Gilbert turned around her. When memories, suddenly, came dancing around his head; he remembered that time, usually, they would hold each other's hands during the setting of the sun; they would walk along side with each other. Except when, that guy passes by – she would glance at him, until, she feels his hand stretching out, wanting her hand – she would stretch back and grab. But, when that guy is still there, she would let go unconsciously, and he would just grab it back. Even though, he knew that he couldn't satisfy her at all, because, just, without her, he's nothing.

_I'm sorry I like you__  
><em>_I can only love you__  
><em>_So, that's why I'll sing aloud__  
><em>_Please understand, Your words are everything__  
><em>_You're my everything__  
><em>_I want to make you smile mine once more_

He kept on apologizing to her mentally as he thought about her. "I'm sorry that I fell for you, it's natural." He said mentally, wanting to say this aloud.

She was just everything to him – her words, her smile, her laugh, everything! He wants her his once more.

_I said I don't like a person like you__  
><em>_And we faught, but it's the truth__  
><em>_Even when I'm awake or dreaming__  
><em>_you're always there__  
><em>_If the white clouds are a stoplight__  
><em>_It can easily be crossed__  
><em>_all my insides are backwards_

Memories of them fighting suddenly came. He remembered the time when he shouted on the phone that he didn't like her at all. But, everything to him was all backwards! No matter what, awake or asleep, she was there. She was always there.

They were all okay after every fight they had, until, of course, that time. He was in the kitchen, drinking water, when suddenly; he felt his phone in his pocket. It seemed to only be a text message since it lasted a few seconds. He places the glass of water down, turned around as he gets his phone. He opened it, and read the message – and found out who sent him this. Accidentally, he moves the table, his water spilled, in slight surprise of this unexpected message.

_The water spilled already__  
><em>_You can't cry over spilled water__  
><em>_But whose tears are these?__  
><em>_Hey, why are you apologizing?__  
><em>_Why are you crying?__  
><em>_Why aren't you saying 'Let's start again'?__  
><em>_What do you mean by "you're a burden"?__  
><em>_Is my love no enough?__  
><em>_Please don't abandon me...__  
><em>_Please don't leave.._

He walked in the alley that he was told to go. His heart was jumping out of his chest, anxious on why this is happening to him. Until, suddenly, a figure appears out of the darkness of the alley – it seemed to be his girlfriend, Elizabeta.

She suddenly began apologizing, her eyes suddenly became wet – she began to cry. She suddenly said words that he didn't expect. They just had a fight, but, he already settled it. The problem was gone, he already solved it. Why is she doing this? Why is she making this .. . ? Wh-why?

_Yes, I knew from the start that you didn't like me__  
><em>_I know that!__  
><em>_But I still like you!__  
><em>_I'm sorry I'm so stubborn__  
><em>_I'm sorry I was stupid n a crybaby__  
><em>_Im sorry but I still like you more than anyone__  
><em>_Forgive me!_

He suddenly knew on what this is. He just looked down as he thought deeply about this, his hands clenched.

He already knew that she didn't like him from the start, but, he still fell for her. He wanted her so badly. He kept her – he wants her – he needs her – he loves her – without her, he's . . . nothing.

"I'm sorry I was so stubborn, Liz,"

"I'm sorry I was so stupid, and I cry a lot,"

"I'm really sorry, but, no matter what, I still like you more than anyone in the world,"

And that was when he told her this – Yes, his mind was flashbacking. He couldn't stop thinking about this.

_Please be by my side__  
><em>_You don't have to like me now__  
><em>_someday I will make you turn back.._

He wants her to forgive him for everything or whatever he did wrong. "Forgive me," He whispered to himself.

Even though, she would be with someone else now, he still loves her.


End file.
